Help from the Iron Soldier
by supremeguy997
Summary: What if Tutul Stark, son of Tony Stark get stranded in the world of Titans. Will he be able to eliminate the threat and return to his world,or will he be stranded there forever!
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday dad." Tutul said. He placed a packet of cookies in front of him. "You know I never come late here. Happy thought that I would forget about your birthday. But have I ever?"

Tutul was smiling. "I always wait for this day and look! Mom is also wishing you." Tutul added. "I thought of bringing a cake, but never really wanted to because mom doesn't like it and you also stopped eating it. Happy said that to me last year."

Tutul then cried suddenly in front of Tony Stark's grave. Besides his grave was Pepper's too. "I am sorry. I promised that I would never cry in front of you. But…"

"But…"

Tutul then burst into tears. "I am sorry, dad. It's really painful, to handle everything, and I miss you. Why you guys left me? Why there is no one for me when I needed someone."

"Do you remember that day? You said that someday I would find someone who only I can protect. It was really my bad to left that girl that day. I should have brought her with me. May be that's why I am alone now. I still see her in my dreams."

"I don't know what to do right now, besides I have nothing to do." Tutul said as he dried the tears in his eyes. "But I will try my best. I promise you." Tutul said as he walked towards his car.

"I've got a message for you, sir." Friday informed. "It's from Nick Fury."

"Tutul, I need you to join the Avengers, Without Iron man the team is empty and only you can fill that role. There is a place only you can handle. All in the Avengers want the same. If you ever change your mind let me know and we are sorry for everything." The message ended.

"How many time I need to tell him! I have no interest to join his boyband and I don't want to." He said the last sentence as he looked at his father's grave from the car window. He clenched his fists. "I will destroy Ultron on my own. I swear in the name of my mom and dad."

"It's called Avengers, sir, not a boyband. Mr Tony Stark was also a part of it." Friday said.

"Well I fucking know that." Tutul said. "And besides, I can do everything alone."

"There is no doubt over your capabilities sir, but it is easier to operate in a team." Friday said.

"Yeah, unless the team can't help you when you are dying." Tutul said as he put his sunglasses on and drove to his home.

* * *

Tutul remember that day…

He remembers about the girl…

He remembers everything about her…

7 years earlier,

An unceasing buzzing forced open the eyes of the sleeping boy. With a yawn, he sat up slowly and looked at the glowing blue numbers on the alarm. He touched the screen and turned it off.

"good morning sir." Jarvis said.

"Good morning Jarvis." Tutul said back.

Jarvis then informed him about the news and weather details and as always played his favourite music in the background. Tutul went to the washroom to refresh himself. Tutul then touched the screen and his wall changed into an amazing clothing collection. Tutul picked out a light blue jean pant and a black coloured full sleeve shirt. Black really suited him the most.

Downstairs, Tutul walked into the living room of Stark mansion and was greeted by Pepper and Tony.

"Morning Tutul," Pepper called to her son as she sat on the bar and was reading a magazine and sipping from a drink.

"Morning Champ." Tony also called to his son. He was checking something from the holo screen.

"Morning Dad! Morning Mom!" Tutul called too, looking first around the room and then out of the panoramic glass walls to see the beautiful sea.

"Ready for school?" Pepper asked.

"I think the real question is whether the school is ready for me." Tutul said with a grin. "Did I tell you what happened yesterday?"

"When you corrected your teacher so many times that he let you take over the class?" Tony said.

"I don't think he thought I'd actually do it, but everyone said I taught better than he did." Tutul said with a smug grin.

"Well, don't let that go to your head. You are a smart boy-" Pepper was cut short.

"Smartest." Tony corrected.

"Okay, you are the smartest, but no one likes show off." Pepper said half-jokingly.

"Clearly that's not true; you married dad. Didn't you?" Tutul asked making Tony cough a little.

"Okay! Mr. Stark. We should go now. You are getting late." She said with a sheepish smile as she walked over and putting her hands on Tutul's shoulder.

"I will go with dad today. You go to the office." Tutul said as he ran towards Tony.

"Seriously?" Tony asked. Tutul motioned him to stay silent.

"yeah." Tutul assured her mom that it was fine.

"Okay! Don't be late." Pepper said as she left for the office. After her departure Tony and Tutul had a few seconds glaring competition but finally Tony gave up.

"Sir, sorry for interrupting. But where should we put this?" Jarvis asked as he projected the image of the space stone. After securing the space stone Iron man was believed to keep it safe. He did the job well too and was deeply trusted by his fellow avengers. He had a job to keep it safe from Cabal. The illuminati were no more after Scarlett witch altered the reality and the cabal was also in verge of rift, but it was just a matter of time. It was just in time that Tony kept it in his house.

"What's that dad?" Tutul asked Tony as he entered his lab. "It doesn't look like a miniature reactor." Tutul asked with his innocent voice. The cute little 13 years old kid.

"It's an infinity gem." Tony replied. "Let's go to school."

"That's boring dad and I am not going today." Tutul replied.

"Does Pepper know about this?" Tony asked.

"No." Tutul simply said. "Let's go somewhere else."

"I will tell your mom and you have to go to school with me right now." Tony said seriously.

"Then you leave me no choice." Tutul smirked.

"I have many choices." Tony said as he looked at Tutul blankly. 'What are you upto?' Tony thought. Even at that age Tutul was already considered a level 15 intellect. Which was even higher than Franklin Richards whose was level thirteen.

"No, you don't. Not after I caught you breaking Mom's favourite Vessel." Tutul said. Tony grabbed him and closed his mouth as he looked around, scared that Pepper would know this somehow.

"Jarvis, did you record that?" Tony asked, still his hand on Tutul's mouth.

"Yes, sir. Everything is recorded." Jarvis answered.

"Delete it. Now. Pepper shouldn't know about this and she mustn't." Tony said blatantly.

"You can delete the data, but not my memory." Tutul said.

"Okay, we can talk about this." Tony said as he lifted Tutul and let him sit on his lap.

"Okay, be a good dad and take me to somewhere." Tutul said. "I've done my training too. I've mastered two martial arts already." Tutul said with the signature Stark smirk, which could even rival Tony's.

"That's ironic. How can you train so much? I feel boring, besides we have armours. Those fighting skills won't help." Tony said.

"they do dad. They are so convenient." Tutul said again.

"So, where should we go?" Tony asked. "Beach?"

"that's lame." Tutul said making a funny face. "What about going somewhere peaceful. I've heard about some other worlds. Franklin told me. Can you take me there? We had an argument."

"That's…just…" Tony couldn't take him. He was too small and it was risky. They could go anywhere with the space stone, but Tony was a little bit hesitant. "Why you two always argue?"

"He is lame." Tutul said making Tony sigh on that comment. "He is 13 and still plays with Dolls."

"Ok! Tell me where?" Tony asked.

"some other world." Tutul demanded. Tony didn't say yes but he couldn't refuse also as he started thinking about whether it was safe or not.

"You are there for me, if something bad happens." Tutul said with a heart-warming smile. "Nothing can harm me if you are around." Tony also smiled and hugged Tutul as he kneeled down looking straight into his eyes.

"Okay." Tony said, but before that you have to wear these. Tony gave him 2 bracelets, and Tutul knew what it was exactly. "It's for your safety." This bracelet was also a repulsor blaster. Tony hold the stone for a few seconds with one hand and with the other hand Tutul's hand. The Space gem allows its user to manipulate space anyway one sees fit. Its most basic powers allow one to teleport themselves and others anyplace they can picture in their mind regardless of distance or preventive measures such as walls or spells.

"Not more than 30 minutes. 30 minutes and we're coming back." Tony said. He had his extremis armour and the gem itself was powerful enough. He then thought a random place and the gem teleported him to another world.

They arrived at a place similar to earth. The birds were chirping and it was middle of some forest. They didn't know what place it was, until they found a house. It was very strange, because there were very few houses and it was really a spooky place. "You wait here. I'm going to ask the people about this place, call me immediately if anything happens." After that Tony went to find someone. Tutul never saw any house like that. That was made of woods. He wanted to go see from near, but he remembered Tony's word.

 _Wait here_

'Who cares. Nothing would happen if I go and see the place myself.' Tutul thought as he walked to that house. But as he was getting near the house, he could hear some voices, and they were weird. Tutul sneaked to the window and peaked inside carefully. He saw 2 men and a little girl of his age or a little younger around 11 years old was tied down.

"What should we do?" The man asked his ally. "Should we rape her?"

'What?' Tutul thought. 'Disgusting. That's a little girl.'

"I don't know. She is just a kid and not of my type." The man then turned her upside by his leg and made her look straight to him. She lied there like a lifeless girl. If she isn't rescued soon enough she would die. "She is not even a pure blood."

"That's why I told you not to kill her mother. She was a pure blood and we could have got a lot of money from her. They have so much demand in the black market." The man said with anger.

'What are they talking about? Did they kill her mother? Selling in black market? Are they human traffickers?' Thousands of thought came flooding into Tutul's mind. He wanted to save her. He just had to. Tutul crouched towards the main door carefully, without making any kind of noise.

"That doesn't matter, and we can still sell her to some old in the capital. I'm pretty sure she will fetch us a lot of money."

The girl was feeling cold. She couldn't even feel her body. She desperately wanted someone to save her. She was not that sure when she heard someone knocking the door. The traffickers got alerted after hearing this and readied their weapons. The man picked a knife and went to open the door. He opened the door and saw a kid, of around 12 years old. It was a boy.

"Hey kid who are you?" The man asked him. The man found it weird. The boy had some weird cloths on him. He had never seen anything like that, not even in Wall Sina.

"I am sorry. I just forgot the way." Tutul said. "And besides"

"besides?" the man asked. The man then dropped unconscious after Tutul knocked him out with a repulsor blast. The bracelets had already changed into two robot hands.

"What the fuck? What the fuck are you!" The other guy stood up from his place. He was also shaking. Tutul could see the fear in his eyes. The man picked up the axe. He then ran towards Tutul to kill him and as a result he was also knocked out. Tutul didn't care much, besides he had something else to care about now. That girl. He didn't waste any time as he ran towards the girl. She looked at his saviour, but couldn't speak anything. She was too shocked to say anything. Tutul untied her. She then burst into tears. Tutul saw bruises near her lips and hand. He quickly pulled out a bottle of water from his bag. "Here…" he opened it and offered it to her. She began to drink it, and then started to nurse on it desperately, drinking fast.

"Whoa, Whoa, easy! Easy, slow down… you'll choke… take it slow…" Tutul's eye widened…she was dehydrated.

"There were three of them." The girl said, still sobbing.

"But I only found two. Don't worry, he might have left this place." Tutul said. She hugged him out of the blue and cried again. Tutul felt sad.

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. They killed my parents. Mom…Dad…" She said and cried louder still clung to him.

"They are not going to hurt you. Not anymore." Tutul said. "What's your name?"

"Mikasa." The girl replied.

"Mikasa. That's a nice name. My name is Tutul. Friends then?" Tutul asked as he offered his hand for a hand shake. She immediately shook his hand and nodded. Tutul then wiped her tears. "I have bandages." Tutul said as he used it on her wounds, which was bleeding in the first place.

"I told you to wait there." Someone said from his behind. The girl again clung to him. She was scared.

"Come on dad. Don't scare her." Tutul said. Tony looked around and saw the bodied of those unconscious men.

"Off playing hero?" Tony asked as he kneeled going level to his son. "This is dangerous. What would I tell Pepper if something happened to you?"

"I had to save her." Tutul said. "They wanted to sell her in a market."

"What!" Tony could only say. "There is no electricity too. This world is far behind. Slavery is still going here. There are human traffickers as you said. This is the shittiest place I've ever been."

"No electricity?" Tutul asked. "Doesn't matter dad. I am glad that I was able to save her."

"It's good. You did good." Tony said. "Now it's time, for us to go."

"What! No… I can't leave her. Can't we take her?" Tutul asked.

"Are you serious? I don't want to change anything in this timeline. We can't take her." Tony said. Tears began to fall from Tutul's eye.

"Please dad." Tutul said. "She is helpless." Tutul pleaded.

"There is a reason. You need to understand. I can't change the time or alter the reality. It will create a loop in the dimension, and I have no permission to do that. I am not beyonder or any celestials. You need to understand this."

Tutul then turned towards her. "I have to go." Tutul couldn't look into her eyes. It was so sad. He wanted to live with her. "Here! Take this." Tutul gave her one of his bracelet. "It will help you when you are in danger."

Mikasa was still sobbing. She wanted to live with him. With her saviour. "Will you come back?"

"I promise you. The next time we meet, I will not let you go ever again."

'Do you even know what you are saying?' Tony thought and smiled a little. He knew that Tutul will grow up to be a fine man, unlike him who took it so long to become good, Tutul was already a good boy.

"Someone is coming. An middle aged man and a kid. Around your age. She will be saved." Tony said. "We have to go, before they see us."

Tutul nodded and hugged her again. "See you again, Mikasa."

Mikasa only looked at him and nodded. To Mikasa's amusement the two vanished in the air like there was nothing.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Happy asked. It was already 10.00 at night, and it was late.

"Upstairs and go straight. That's my room." Tutul said to the girl he has brought with him. "I'm coming." She looked at Tutul and Happy with somehow confused look. She then left for Tutul's room.

"Don't act like you're my father." Tutul said in a cold voice, after she was gone.

"I have to." Happy replied.

"Why do you give a damn, Happy?" Tutul shouted. "It's not even your family."

"I give a damn because a good man once made me responsible, for what was most precious to him." Happy said as he paused for a bit. "In the whole world."

"What do you want?" Tutul asked. "You want me to bury my past with my family?"

"I wouldn't presume what you would do with your past, sir. Just know that there are those of us who care about what will you do with your future." Happy said him.

"I would rather sell my company or make it public." Tutul said.

"You are destroying everything what your dad once stood for." Happy said. "Don't do that…please."

"They are gone, Happy." Tutul said. "I have only one thing to do. Take revenge."

"Ultron killed 30 scientists today near University of California, for some secret metal they were researching about." Happy informed him. "You think they died in vain?"

"I don't care." Tutul said. "I just don't care."

"Justice is about Harmony and revenge is all about making yourself feel good." Happy said. "Why are you like this? When you will understand?"

"I will kill him and wipe his existence from this Universe and that will make mom and dad feel good." Tutul said.

"No! They would be ashamed of you, if you only think about getting revenge. They would be very pleased if you do what they did. Making the world a better place and living long." Happy said him as he gave him a device.

"What do you want me to be?" Tutul asked.

"I want nothing. Just want you to know who you are." Happy said as he left. Tutul stood there for a while and processed what he had done. He became angry and threw the jug which was on the table to a painting, which was at least 6 million USD.

* * *

The next day Tutul woke up in the morning and looked besides him. After a so intense make out session she was too tired to wake up early. Tutul had no problem because he was a playboy and even though he was just 19 he had already slept with more than 100 girls. Why wouldn't he? Or else it would be a waste for a handsome face like him. Jarvis woke him up with the news, weather details and his favourite song. After that like always he even had Tutul's outfit picked for him. A pair of Dark jeans, a half sleeved white T-shirt and a black leather jacket with a pair of shoes. Tutul looked at himself in the full length mirror in the bathroom.

"You look stunning sir." Friday said.

"Do I?" Tutul asked jokingly.

"I have readied everything sir. Mark 51 is fully operational now after the upgrades. The Jet is ready as well with everything equipped." Friday informed him. "my report says that Ultron might be in California."

"Very well." Tutul said as he walked towards his lab. He checked everything personally and entered into his jet. After sometime the roof top opened as it divided into 2 parts and Tutul flew towards California. "Is Ultron there even now?"

"They made a base, sir. But it is well guarded by his minions." Friday informed. "And they are protecting the metal. Avengers are also approaching there."

"Doesn't matter." Tutul said as he went supersonic and flew as fast as he could. "we've to reach before them and do our job."

"Shouldn't you work together?" Friday suggested.

"Say that again and I am donating you to some middle school in Washington." Tutul warned. He hated Avengers. He hated all of them. "I hope this is the last."

"I apologise sir." Friday apologised. Tutul wasn't sure when he saw a blue portal suddenly opened in the sky. Before he could do anything it sucked him into the portal.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tutul yelled. Within a few second Tutul arrived in another world. He couldn't control the jet. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"engine failed! Engine failed!" the computer said.

"FRIDAY restart the engine!" Tutul ordered.

"Restarting Engine." Friday said as the jet went power less and again everything restarted. "Estimated time to impact 14 seconds! Estimated time to impact 13 seconds!" the countdown started. Tutul pulled the gear as hard as he could, he hoped it to work.

"Please work! Please work!" Tutul mumbled and tried, but couldn't save the jet from the crashing, he expected the worse before going unconscious.

"Shit!" Tutul grunted in pain, heavy breaths, chest expanding, heart pounding, body aching and was struggling to even blink. "What…the…fuck!" Tutul opened his eyes. He looked around to see that the plane was already wrecked. He checked his forehead and looked at his fingers. There was blood. "Did I hit my head?" Tutul asked himself. "Ahhhh!" Tutul grunted and opened the seat belt. He was stuck. His tried to cut the belt through his bracelet. After sometime he was free. He kicked the door of the plane and jumped out of it. He stretched and checked the plane. It was beyond repairable. "Now this is when you say that you are fucked."

"Friday?" Tutul called his AI.

"yes sir." Friday said. "Are you hurt?"

"Pretty much." Tutul said and looked around the place. It was a vast land with nothing but grasses. But something caught his eyes from far. "Friday! Walls?" Tutul exclaimed as he looked at a distance. He couldn't believe this. It was grey in colour and extremely large, larger than any wall he had ever seen. "I don't remember earth having such big walls."

"There aren't anything this larger in earth and I can't even assure you that we are in earth." Friday said. "We should go and check by ourselves."

"All right." Tutul said. He couldn't take his jet, because it was damaged, so there is only one option left. Tutul called his suit and the suit came flying towards him. It was because of extremis. He could control his suit from far. It was indeed great, but it had some side effects as well. After 2 seconds Tutul was in his Iron man suit.

"Running diagnosis." Friday chirped inside the armour. She then loaded her AI program into the suit's circuitry, bringing up information on the heads-up display. After a moment, the HUD lit up with much more information. Friday checked the imported preferences and began reading Tutul's eye movements, allowing the suit's eye to focus whatever he focused. It was needed after running the diagnosis.

"Ok, now let's go." Tutul said as he flew towards the wall.

"I think they made it for some sort of defence." Friday guessed.

"That's comprehensive." Tutul said as he increased his speed. After some time while looking around he stopped at once. He was more than shocked to see that. It was large humanoid creature and it was naked. "What the fuck is that thing?"

"Looks like human." Friday informed. "Shall we go and communicate?"

"Ok." Tutul said as he flew towards the creature. Much to his amusement the creature looked at him. The creature was trying to grab him, but couldn't because Tutul had a little bit air advantage. "You! I am Tutul Stark. Can you tell me where the fuck I am and how did you become so tall?" Tutul asked as he lowered a bit. The creature wasted no time and grabbed him. 'This is bad.' Tutul tried to get out of his grasp. The creature didn't waste any time and put Tutul's head between its teeth and bit as hard as he could. It roared in agony as it felt several of its teeth break on the armour it tried to devour. Humans weren't supposed to be this strong. Deciding it was for the best to swallow the human whole, the creature widened its yaws and swallowed the human whole. This place was dark for Tutul but he could see everything from his armour's eye. "What the fuck! Nobody eats me." Tutul said from inside its belly. The creature roared, spraying blood everywhere as Tutul blasted its belly with his Unibeam. Freeing himself Tutul maintained a safe distance from that creature. Not that he was afraid, it was because they were disgusting. The creature fell to the ground as it looked at the Human. But its eyes were lifeless, and for some reason they couldn't regenerate. It was Tutul's Unibeam that killed the creature instantly.

"I suggest that we keep distance from them." Friday said.

"Wow! What an advice." Tutul said. "I know that idiot."

"I don't know sir, but the scan shows they don't have any organs or body parts like heart, kidney etc. They are just a chunk of meat." Friday informed. "They have spines only at their napes."

"So, it's their only weak spot." Tutul said. "Fucking shits are way too ugly." After that two more came running towards him, but this time he simply killed them with his repulsor beams. It was easy for him, not an experienced fighter but he was way too good for them. "We have to avoid them for now."

"For now let's head towards the wall." Friday suggested.

"You are right. I was thinking the same." Tutul said as he flew towards the wall, ignoring those humanoids on the way. He just flew past them. Then he reached to a massive hole in the wall. "The wall's been breached." Tutul deduced. He then flew near the hole and inspected it carefully.

"It's 5-6 years old sir." Friday informed after examining. Tutul then flew upwards to the edge of the wall. He came to a smooth landing atop of the wall and looked down from the edge. A lot of those creatures were staring at him with strange face, waiting to see if he'd fall back down to them. 'Ugly' Tutul thought as he walked to the other side of the edge of the wall and found a ruined city.

"The city gate's been smashed. They destroyed inside and like they attacked me back then, they would have attacked the people too." Tutul said. "Cloak."

His armour shimmered, refracting light around itself until it was invisible to the naked eye, it was one of the features of the MARK-51. He then landed on a road and entered a house. He could see those creatures were roaming, but they couldn't see him. He entered a house which was already in piece. One of the creature had forced itself into the house. He also saw blood stains everywhere. He walked near the blood and stood, until a light started scanning the blood. "Sir, the result shows that it's human blood and 5 years old."

"So they attacked the city 5 years ago, exactly as I thought." Tutul said as he sighed. "Fucking houses look like those are from 15th century." He was now sure of one thing. This wasn't earth. He then flew away towards the city's interior. He again saw another huge hole, but this one was smaller than the previous one. He noticed some canons lying around. "EW! What the fuck are with those canons? Seriously?"

"It seems they are far behind technology." Friday informed.

 _They are far behind technology_

'Why am I remembering this now?' Tutul thought. Memories from that night came flooded to his mind. That's what his dad said. That world was also far behind technology. "If this is 5 years ago, I don't think they are not using canons right now."

"If anyone is alive." Friday said. "We haven't seen any human. Those monsters are all around. May be they are extinct."

"I updated you right? Why you are so pessimistic?" Tutul joked.

"Depends upon situation sir." Friday answered. "I think we should keep moving inside. May be we can find something."

"Find something? Really?" Tutul was irritated. "I just want to go home. I feel dizzy." Tutul said. He wasn't feeling good. He was in so much pain. That crash injured him.

"We can think about that once we find someone." Friday suggested. Tutul trusted his words and flew further with relatively high speed. He flew past a forest. After a few second he had almost crossed 75% of the way. "Sir! Dead bodies." Tutul looked at what Friday projected on his HUD. He landed near a dead body. There were so many of them. All had green coloured capes and same attire. They were all killed brutally. Some were missing their heads, some were missing torso, some were missing hands and so on.

"Uniform is same. May be they are soldiers." Tutul deduced. "Those creatures killed them, I guess."

"Sir, they are fresh. Probably alive one hour ago." Friday said after examining the body. "Wish we could get here a little earlier. Flare!"

"Let's go ahead. May be we can find someone." Tutul said as he flew towards the direction of the flare.

"Two ten meter Titans from the left." Erwin yelled. They were on an Expedition and were returning. "Begin the formation." He ordered. Everyone in the survey corps began to move forward in a specific formation. It was like they were divided into small groups and were everywhere. Erwin and his squad were ahead. He was the commanders of the survey corps and an optimistic man, the only commander who was giving the humanity hope. He was tall and had blond hair, a muscular body and blue eyes.

"Sir, those are abnormal. We can't move forward without killing them." One of the soldier informed. Someone fired a flare up in the sky, the soldiers who were at the back got horrified as they saw it was red flare.

"Around 13 abnormal titans coming from the right flank, sir." Another soldier informed Erwin.

"5 from the left, Erwin." Mike came forward. He was the second strongest soldier of humanity.

"Erwin, I am going to the right flank with my squad." A guy said in cold voice. He was the strongest soldier of humanity and the Captain of survey corps. His name was Levi.

"Are you sure, Levi?" Erwin asked. "Take another squad to assist you."

"Can I go with you?" Hanji joe the lead scientist of Survey corps asked with puppy eyes. She was so persistent.

"No, shit glasses. You will kill my squad indirectly." Levi blatantly refused, but agreed because it was an order from Erwin. Levi with his squad along with Hanji's squad headed towards the right flank to kill the Titans. They didn't have to if they were normal titans. They were abnormal, so they had no other options. Levi's squad was the strongest and they were calm and composed. After around 3 minutes they arrived at the right flank. Some soldiers were fighting and most were killed by the titans. The sight was gruesome but they were used to it.

"That's a lot." Eld said. He was a soldier from Levi's squad. "Even if we manage to kill them all, which I doubt, then…"

"Eld, we have to do it." Levi cut over. "We have no other option." Eld then fired a purple coloured flare.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Hanji asked. "It's like the sky is cracking open."

"That's some sort of signal." Friday informed as his HUD focused on the purple flare. Tutul saw a lot of titans and most of them were consuming someone. There were soldiers. "Should we make a show?"

"yeah." Tutul said as he fired some mini missiles towards the titans, killing them instantly with no possible remains to regenerate from. The soldiers were also getting uneasy and all of them were tensed. He fired his Unibeam, instantly killing 8 titans. The survey corps were astonished after watching this. That Unibeam ray got their attention. Everyone in the survey corps was there. They were all shocked to see someone fly. Levi and his squad killed 3 titans. Inside his suit, cool as ice, Tutul surveyed the battle, On the other hand Survey corps had no idea about what it was. It flared its limbs out in the last moment before impact and came down with his three-point landing, like a steel drum on stone…

And everyone stared blankly at it. 'It' was the correct term. It was not a 'He' for the survey corps. It smelled ozone and powder as it rose from a deadly crouch to stand at over two meters tall. Its body was polished gold and blood red. Its eyes flashed with white blue fire from behind a faceless gold mask. A glowing small orb in his chest, completely visible to anyone. There was an electric silence, and the army was too shocked to say anything. It simply faced towards the titans. Tutul's HUD had painted all the targets. Invisible to the Survey Corps, Stark started marking his targets in front of him carefully.

 **Classified Target: 43 civilians.**

 **Code name: Army**

 **Classified Target 1-6: Hostiles**

 **Code name: Unknown creatures.**

 **Mini missiles: Online**

Its shoulders seemed to raise, and in the same second, exploded into movements as a half dozen missiles sought their prey. In the blink of an eye it was over and each Titan exploded and dropped instantly dead, all of them with a look of surprise. Iron man saw them looking at him, with some sceptical look and most of them with a look of surprise. He was already moving. There were more titans coming, with an all-out rush.

 **Classified Target: Hostiles**

 **Code name: Unknown creatures.**

 **Z2 Missiles: Online**

It lifted an arm. A small missile raised itself from his forearm, and took off, spearing down the valley, straight down the middle of a Titan's chest with a chunk. He didn't even bother to watch, turning towards the Army while the Titans were blasted with a big explosion and dead. The Survey corps couldn't even decide what to watch. Whether the possible threat in front of them or the scenes behind him. All of them drew their swords and pointed it towards him. They were scared. Scared after what they just saw. He was firing his weapons and killing the titans without breaking a sweat. All of them already knew that they had no chance against him.

"It seems, they are afraid." Friday said inside the suit. Tutul remained silent. He didn't want them to grow impatient or getting scared of him. Everyone gripped their sword more tightly still pointing towards him.

"Seriously? This is how you treat someone who saved you?" Tutul asked them. Some of them literally dropped their swords with their mouths wide open. It spoke their language. "I feel…quite…Uneasy…" Tutul said slowly before falling on the ground, unconscious. His suit took the shape of a jacket and protected him.

"It's a human." Hanji said as he approached Tutul. "and he is injured." She could look at his head which was bleeding.

"Wait. We don't know what it is. Kill it before it kills us." A soldier said terrifyingly.

"But it never attacked us. Whatever you say, it saved all of us." A soldier said.

"Killed 24 titans." Erwin said. "he alone."

"What do you want to do Erwin?" Levi asked.

"Let's take him with us." Erwin ordered. "Where is his Armour?"

"It turned into his cloth." Mike said. "I think we should be more careful."

4 soldiers approached Tutul to pick him off. "Are you going to harm him?" A girl asked. They couldn't see her. "I am his AI."

"Who?" Hanji asked.

"I do everything Mr. Stark want me to do." Friday said. "If I feel like you are going to harm him, then it's not going to end up well."

"We want to take him with us." Erwin said.

"He needs medical attention, soon." Friday said.

"We can help." Hanji replied. "But we need you to trust us."

"All right." Friday said. The 4 soldiers lifted him and put him on a wagon. 1 soldier and Hanji sitting beside him.

"Thank you for saving us." Erwin said.

"Don't thank me. Thank him." Friday said with a gentle voice. Erwin just looked at Tutul who was unconscious.

* * *

"Where am I?" Tutul asked to himself. He was now somewhere else. Somewhere…strange, to say the least. He was standing on a large field. He could see bloods everywhere and the sky around him was orange with black clouds.

"It seems you are awake." A dignified voice from behind him spoke. Tutul turned around to see a large figure staring at him. He was wearing a yellow suit from head to toe, with a yellow coloured cape. His hair was a little bit similar to wolverine and was of silver colour.

"And you are?" Tutul asked.

"I am collector." The old man said. "I preside over a little harlequinade called the contest of champions."

"So you are the one who brought me here?" Tutul said. He was fuming, "You fucking old shit."

"You need to respect elder people. I am millions of years old." Collector said.

"Nobody fucking cares. Send me to my world." Tutul demanded.

"There is something I want to tell you." Collector said. "There's a reason you are her."

"Which is?"

"I need you to solve this world's problem. Consider this a game." Collector said.

"I don't even give two shit about your games, and why should I fucking do whatever you want." Tutul yelled. "I was about to get Ultron and you fucking ruined everything."

"You are blind with the thoughts of Revenge." Collector said.

"Yeah. You got any problem with that?" Tutul said.

"No, I don't. But the girl might." Collector said. "She wouldn't want to see you like this." Collector said.

"What girl?" Tutul asked.

"You know better. The last time you came here and saved her." Collector said. Tutul was surprised.

"She is here?" Tutul asked. "Tell me." Tutul demanded. "Ohh! Wait. That doesn't matter. I am so obsessed with Killing Ultron. I am not even a man to be in love with."

"Why don't you try to change?" Collector said. "Would you like to lose her too?"

"I have lost everything." Tutul said. "I saw everything was completely messed up in this planet. How do I know whether she is alive or not?"

"She is alive." Collector said. "You can save them all. This is your chance for redemption."

"What the fuck!" Tutul said. "You are a celestial being. Why not just go and save them all?"

"Me?" Collector said. "I am old now Tutul." He joked. "and this is a game and that's for you only." Tutul couldn't disagree. Not after he heard that Mikasa was here. Collector was right. They need me more than anything. The bloodshed…that desperation… FUCK THIS

"can I go to my world?" Tutul asked.

"Yeah. But after 15 days." Collector said. "You can go anytime and come anytime. I will give you a device."

"Ok." Tutul said as he closed his eyes. "I will do it."

"Very well." Collector said. "I wish you luck in your new adventure."

Tutul didn't say anything and Collector vanished from his dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain everywhere. Tutul's body ached and throbbed all over as he drifted back towards consciousness. He was…uncomfortable to say the least. He opened his eyes slowly. His head had been bandaged. He saw a girl sitting with in 2-meter distance from him. She had a fair skin, beautiful eyes and ginger coloured hair. She had a nice figure though.

"Hi." Tutul said looking at her. She stood up. There were 2 guards stationed in that room. One of them quickly left the room to tell Erwin that he was awake. "How long I was out?"

"2 days." She replied formally.

"2 days!" Tutul said as he woke up suddenly. The girl helped him to lean on the bed. He was feeling good but couldn't resist taking the help.

"You can't sir, Commander said to let you rest." The girl said.

"Leave that. What's your name?" Tutul asked with a smile.

'Oh god. Too handsome.' The girl thought.

"Petra, sir. It's Petra Ral." The girl replied. "I am a soldier."

"Soldier?" Tutul repeated. "You should've been a nurse. What a waste."

"I've killed 17 titans all by myself." She said proudly. Tutul raised an eyebrow.

"Titans?" Tutul asked. "That's what you call them? Why give them a cool name? Why not call them fools or dumbs or dick less?"

"You are not from around here. That's what they are talking about. You helped us back in our expedition and saved so many lives."

"It's ok. I can do everything to help." Tutul said. 'nice lie.' He thought inside his head. "I saw a ruined city back there. The walls had huge holes on it."

"That was wall Maria." She replied with a sad look. "Titans breached that five years ago, killed around 50000 people and 300000 of them fled. We haven't recovered from that till now. Poor economy and food shortage are the main problems around here."

"Didn't you ever try to get it back?" Tutul asked. They couldn't have just let it go.

"There was a plan, but." Petra stopped. It wasn't a topic she should be talking about.

"But." Tutul asked out of his curiosity. He wanted to know what happened after that.

"I don't know how to put this." Petra said.

"Put it simply." Tutul said with an encouraging smile.

"The survivors were forced to reclaim the land. They couldn't even protest because they had no choice."

It was worst. How could they do that. Those spineless authorities.

"The government couldn't feed them, so they led the so called reclamation plan." Tutul said. "That's terrible. How could they do that?"

"I am sorry." Petra said. "Umm… sir, where are you from?" Petra asked as she moved a little near and sat on a chair that was close to his bed.

"I'm from earth and cut calling me sir." Tutul said. "My name is Anthony Edward Stark jr. You can call me Tutul. I'm fine with it."

"Mr. Stark then?" Petra looked at him.

"It will take some time." Tutul said.

"What's your world like? Are there Titans?" Petra asked.

"It's probably 1500 years ahead of you. There are no Titans though, but worse than the Titans."

"Worse? What can be worse than those Titans?" Petra shrugged.

"Looks like I'm here in the right time." Tutul said with a smile.

"So, that means will you really help us?" Petra asked reluctantly. "They have been talking about it lately."

"Definitely. It seems like that." Tutul replied. "By the way can you show me the library?"

"Yes, of course. Commander has a big personal library. We are also allowed in there. But I don't like to read." Petra said.

"Had it been my world I would have allowed you to do an internship in my company." Tutul said.

"Your company?" Petra asked.

"Yes. I am a billionaire. Money wasn't never my problem." Tutul said.

"What's your power?" Petra asked. She had already watched him in action but wanted to know more.

"Genius, Playboy, billionaire and Philanthropist." Tutul said. "And Iron man."

"That's what you call yourself when you are in that armour? That's cool." Petra cheered.

"Yeah, it is. In a way." Tutul said.

"I am so sorry for asking you such questions." Petra said.

"I haven't talked this much for a while. You are so welcome." Tutul said.

"Family?" Petra asked.

"Nah. No one." Tutul replied.

"So you have everything and nothing." Petra said with a sad voice. "I am sorry."

"That's ok." Tutul said.

"Ma'am! Commander Erwin is here." The soldier who left the room before some moments bedore, came back with this news.

"Very well." Petra said. After that a tall man with a well-built physique entered a room with 2 other companies. He had blonde hair and his eyes were filled with seriousness. The other man was a short well-built guy having pierced eyes and with black hairs covering his forehead. The woman who came with him had a glass and had a pony tail. She kind of looked like a mad person. They quickly grabbed 3 chairs and sat in front of him. Tutul only looked at them before getting up from the bed and opening his shirt. He then started doing push ups. "So, what do you want?"

"I am Erwin Smith. Commander of the survey corps. He is Levi, the Captain of survey corps and she is the lead scientist Hanji Joe. You are?" Erwin started asking his questions.

"I am Tutul Stark and second richest person on earth." Tutul said.

"Thank you for saving my soldiers back there." Erwin said.

"I did what anybody would do." Tutul said.

"Not exactly, most of them are afraid to go out there." Erwin replied. "It was the first time something like that happened."

"Your armour is also amazing. We wanted to open it but we couldn't." Hanji said.

"You can't, without my permission." Tutul said. "Only I can use that."

"Why are you here?" Levi asked with a sceptical voice.

"That's really complicated. I've been chosen by someone to play a game." Tutul said with a sigh.

"Game?" Erwin asked.

"Sounds weird. Isn't it?" Tutul asked. "Yeah, that's right. A crazy celestial being chose me to do this and there is another reason."

"And the reason is?" Levi asked.

"I will tell you If I meet that person here." Tutul said.

"You know someone from here?" Hanji asked. "Did you come here before?"

"Yeah, kind of." Tutul said. 'I don't even know if she remembers me anymore or not'

"That's bullshit. How can we know that you will not harm us?" Levi asked. "It's not that something like this ever happened before."

"If I wanted to, you all would have been dead already, and why would I do that?" Tutul asked. "I am a human. Murdering someone without a reason is something I would never do."

"I am sorry for his words." Erwin said. "He is pretty straight forward." Erwin said as he glared Levi for 1 second.

"Don't be. You also wanted to ask that. Didn't you?" Tutul said. He knew that it was true.

"Amazing, you knew that?" Erwin said.

"Come on. Who do you think I am?" Tutul said with a chuckle.

"Your weapons are amazing. They couldn't regenerate their limbs." Hanji said. "What did you use back then?"

"They regenerate? My AI scanned and said me that their weakness is the nape, but I didn't know that they could regenerate." Tutul said. "May be There was nothing left to be regenerated."

"Can you share those weapons with us?" Erwin asked. "Or any of your arsenal?"

"As a business man this is a market where I can earn billions, but as a human I won't do business here." Tutul joked. "Of course I will love to share them with you."

"Thank you very much for whatever you are doing for us." Erwin said. "The casualty rate is too high whenever we go on an expedition.

"It's ok. You can skip those sentences." Tutul reassured.

"I want you to do something more." Erwin said. "Can you?"

"Which is?" Tutul asked.

"Train the cadets." Erwin said. "They can learn so many things from you. They still have 2 months to graduate."

"That would be pretty odd. I can't teach them physics or computer science or how to create weapons. They can't even learn 5% in 2 months." Tutul said as he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "But I can teach them what you guys teach them, or may be how to operate my armours."

"You have more than one?" Hanji and Erwin asked in unison. They then looked at each other in disbelief.

"Yeah. Around 35. This one is one of the strongest. I have one armour that is about 14 meters tall." Tutul said. "One that I can store inside my body. I have created one armour that is made with the help of infinity stones."

"Infinity stones?" Hanji asked.

"I will tell you about that later. So when do we start?" Tutul asked.

"tomorrow. Be sure to get some sleep." Erwin said with a grin.

"I was sleeping for around 2 days. No need for sleep." Tutul said. "Are they really good?"

"good for what?" Erwin asked.

"Are there any beautiful girls?" Tutul asked Levi. "You stay silent most of the time? You answer me this."

"Don't tell me that you are planning to hit on those girls." Levi said.

"Of course I would." Tutul said. "I have a saying like this. Love the best and flirt the rest. You like it right?"

"You are creeping me out." Levi said as he stood up. They all laughed at this except Levi. The two soldiers, Petra along with Erwin and Hanji thought that Tutul was friendly. Indeed he was.

* * *

" _Tony, I want my first child to become a normal kid."_

" _Are you serious? Normal and my child?"_

" _I don't want him to face any dangers like you do? I just want him to live a normal life."_

Happy remembered this conversation once Tony and Pepper had. It's been 2 days since Tutul left home. Is he all right? He knew that Happy was a heart patient. How can he keep troubling the old man?

'It's really difficult to control everything, Tony.' Happy thought. 'I wish you two were here.'

He remembered the day when Pepper said that she was pregnant. The happiest day for them all. First child of Tony and Pepper. Happy always watch the footages from those wonderful times. Tutul never watch them though.

"Tony, I've got to talk to you." Pepper shouts over the music. "Yeah." Tony shouts back, not turning away from the pile of soldering metal in front of him. He pauses after a few minutes and turns his head to look at her. She was standing there, arms crossed, with a raised brow, patiently waiting for him.

"Jarvis, lower the volume." Tony says and the music dips and he turns back to the welding in front of him. "I can hear you now." He says and Pepper sighs as she rolls her eye up at the ceiling, as if communicating with Jarvis in the ceiling.

She can tell by his body language that Tony wasn't paying that much attention. "I really need to talk to you, Its serious." She said and Tony after a moment sighed. He put down the welder and pushes away from the counter. He walks over to the fridge in the corner and pulls out a bottle of Juice.

"I'm all ears." He said and leans against the counter taking a swing, watching Pepper intently, now giving her his full attention. Pepper took a few steps closer towards him…

"I'm pregnant." Pepper said, getting straight to the point. Tony spits out the juice and rub his mouth with the back of his hand, before looking at her again. "I don't think I heard you right then. Say that again. "He said while his hands were shaking a little. Pepper walks up to him, her heels making the only noise in the room.

She took the bottle out of his hands and placed it on the counter behind him. "I'm pregnant Tony." She said it softer this time, and it takes Tony a few seconds agonisingly long for Pepper, before he smiled nervously. "A baby?" He said excitedly and Pepper nodded a smile on her own face, but when she smiled his face dropped.

"Oh god." He said suddenly, realising what he was hearing. "A baby." He says stepping away, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Tony. Tiny little baby wrapped up in blanket." Pepper replied. She was expecting some sort of reaction from him.

"Oh jeez." He says and spins around to look at the workshop. "A baby." He said again as he wandered for a few seconds, his hands making more of a mess of his hair. "We can't have a baby in here Pep, look at it. It's a huge death trap." He said suddenly spinning back to her and she rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulders, steadying him and pulling his attention back to her.

"Tony, I love you, but the baby's not going to spend a second in the workshop until it's old enough to listen to my rules about the workshop." She said and Tony seems to calm for a second nodding his head, seemingly in agreement. "and it's a boy."

"That sounds like a good idea. Very sensible." He mumbles and then wandered off to the middle of the room. Pepper continued to stand there and watched him, her arms now folded across her chest.

"I should build a child friendly workshop, teach him when he is young." He mumbled and then he rushed to the computer and started making 3d models of the lab and requesting Jarvis to mark the walls to demolish and the items to move and what the new space will look like.

Pepper threw her arms up in defeat. "I would like a really good present Tony." She called back over her shoulder as she left the room. Tony continuing to babble about the baby workshop and Pepper regretting, telling him down there. She should have expected this sort of reaction. But Tony was happy or you could say this was the happiest day of his life.

She does receive a matching necklace, bracelet and earring set the following day. "Thank you, Jarvis." Pepper commented up at the ceiling as she slips the bracelet on. She's not stupid, she knew that Tony wouldn't have thought about a gift for her. She wasn't honestly expecting one.

"Congratulations Mrs Stark." Jarvis congratulated her and Pepper just smiled, shaking her head. "Jarvis gets me a present and not my husband. What the hell did I marry." She mumbled to herself, heading for her work. She was in for a long pregnancy at this rate. She just hoped Tony remembers that she's carrying the baby, some point before he is born, otherwise it was going to be Happy or Rhodey knocking sense into him and she won't stop them.

Happy's eyes looked like it would fill with tears at any moment.

' _Why do you give a damn Happy? It's not even your family.'_

Happy couldn't think much and took his pills. He left the room to do his works _._

* * *

THE NEXT DAY (AOT Universe)

Tutul pulled the slightest of smiles as he watched the instructor continued his verbal assault. He almost laughed at this sight. He was watching the cadets carefully. They looked promising. Most of them though. He noticed a girl was being scolded for eating something in the middle of the training. "Weird girl."

"Not more than you." Friday commented. "You think the girl, might be in here?"

"I don't know." Tutul asked in disbelief. "You honestly think that I am weird?"

"Pretty much yes, and the way you do things." Friday joked. "You can't deny that you love that girl."

"May be Friday. I just want her to be safe. All these years I wanted to see her, because I thought…I don't know…" Tutul said with a serious face. "I can't forgive myself if something happened to her."

"And why's that?" Friday asked.

"I am the one who saved her from the traffickers, but couldn't confirm her safety." Tutul looked around the cadets. "It's kind of…you know… I will feel guilty, if something happened to her."

"You are kind, sir." Friday complemented.

"Thank you Friday." Tutul said in appreciation. "Let's go."

"Sasha Braus. You always fucking do that." Shadis yelled. "4 hours this time."

"Hey! Can't you be a little soft?" Tutul said somewhere behind and above the line. "Let her eat as much as she wants. She will gain only a little bit weight though."

The instructor offered a small snort in reply.

"You are too soft, Tutul."

Mikasa bristled. She knew that name. It couldn't be… Her gaze swung upward and she found him, standing above them all on a slight rise.

Tutul laughed as he jumped off from the cliff, his body plummeting like a sinking stone to the canyon floor miles below. Her breath caught in her throat, as everyone's was. Was he insane? That was a fifty-foot drop. And he didn't even have Maneuver gear! Such a drop means death.

Tutul had no problem with that, Of course he had his Armour on, but the others couldn't see that. His boots sank into the stone, leaving a large impression upon the earth as he alighted effortlessly amongst the recruits with his three-point landing. Everyone made way for him warily-each uncertain of his sudden intrusion, but none dared to challenge him, this unannounced arrival.

'This is ok. I just scared them.' Tutul thought as he glanced at the ground. On the other, Mikasa was in sheer disbelief.

"Tutul!" Mikasa exclaimed in disbelief, her eyes tearing. Despite herself, despite knowing what the instructor would do, she broke her rank and bolted towards him. "Is that you?" Tutul recognized her instantly. Nothing changed about her. Just her hair gotten short, or else she was the same girl from that time.

Tutul didn't say anything, just looked at her in disbelief. He didn't expect her to be here, in the military. The girl he had promised something to, the girl who he was always thinking about, she was here. He was happy that she was alive and all right.

"Idiot!" Eren hissed, but his warning fell on deaf ears. "What are you doing? Get back in line!" Mikasa wasn't even listening. This was also unbelievable for them. Mikasa to act this strangely, who was always in a cold mood. Her bracelet started glowing brightly and Tutul's too.

"Mikasa!" Tutul said. Mikasa felt her heart beat a skip. She didn't waste any time and hugged him tightly. "You still remember me." Tutul said, looking at the ground. He didn't even bother to broke the hug. He didn't care that all of them were watching the scene unfolds. Most of their mouths dropped as they saw this part of Mikasa. Mainly Eren and Armin. "I am glad that you are all right." He hugged her back. "What happened after that? Did they save you?" Tutul asked her breaking the hug. He wanted to cry but didn't. He promised his dad that he would never cry in front of anyone except Tony and Pepper. Mikasa only nodded with teary eyes.

"Do you know each other?" Shadis asked.

"Yeah." Tutul simply said.

" _Hey hey…seriously?"_

" _Those two?"_

" _I didn't know they had a relationship like that…"_

Murmurs erupted around her, Mikasa gave them no thought whatsoever. She only had eyes for her handsome saviour. Because he came back! Standing in front him after all these years! "You've gotten bigger. Slightly though." Tutul said.

"You've become taller." Mikasa said with a smile.

"All these things aside I will talk to you later." Tutul whispered in her ears. "I've something else to do now. Sorry for this."

"It's ok." Mikasa said as she went to her line. Everyone gave her a look.

Shadis coughed and got their attention. "Here's everyone. Your trainer from now on till you graduate, Tutul Stark. He killed 24 titans on the day of his arrival. He is from another world and the strongest one there is."

" _That's impossible."_

" _He is a womanizer…that's how he looks like"_

" _How dare he touched Mikasa…I can't stand him…First Eren and now him"_

" _24 titans? Are you kidding me?"_

"From another world?" A cadet named Armin asked. "How is that Possible sir?"

"You are quite lovely miss." Tutul said. "What's your name by the way?" Armin made a horrified face as everyone started laughing. Tutul didn't know why they laughed. Did he say something that he shouldn't have?

"He is a boy sir." Keith Shadis corrected him.

"What! Seriously?" Tutul yelled making the others laugh even harder. How could he see a guy as a girl? He looked like a girl. A cute girl.

"I see…" Tutul said. "By the way," He said louder through his armour speakers which was way too loud and got their attention, "I'll make sure that you become strong in these 2 months, though it all depends upon you."

"Erwin said that I can personally train 1 or 2 from you. He or she will get some special training, and learn how to use my armours." Tutul declared.

"Armours?" A cadet named Marco asked.

"Yeah." Tutul said as he showed his armour. It didn't waste any time and wrapped around him. All of them were astonished. Mikasa remembered that she had seen this before, it was his dad. That day he had something like that.

"What can it do?" Marco asked again.

"Anything. Shape shift." Tutul said as his armour became a bag and then a shirt. "Flight." Tutul said as he flew upwards. "Speed" Tutul flew so fast that it was invisible to their eyes. "Strength." Tutul lifted a boulder which was almost 1 ton and threw it as far as he can, like a child throwing a ball. Keith Shadis was Astonished as well all the cadets. They all yelled in unison, like an approval. But none of them wanted to use that, they were scared of the machines.

"Let me see how you train." Tutul said. "Go practice hand on hand."

He was walking around the place and observing the cadets. They were not that good at hand on hand, but somehow they lacked so many things. He was correcting some of them. This was going to be a rough day for him, but truth to be told he enjoyed it. Before he knew, it was already evening and the bell could be heard.

* * *

Tutul was looking at the cadets who were returning to their camps. He tried to remember most of their names. It was all a good thing, but he wasn't that good at remembering names. He remembered about Happy. He thought about him.

'I am sorry happy.' Tutul thought. 'I am not a family man. Not anymore.'

'Guess I will have to say him sorry.' Tutul thought, 'Happy has a heart problem. Did I say something I shouldn't have?'

"Tutul." Mikasa called. Tutul was deep in his thoughts, but looked at her after a few second.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tutul asked. "I thought you are having your snacks."

"Nopes. I have a bad habit of walking after my training." Mikasa answered.

"Wanna take a walk?" Tutul asked and started walking ahead. Mikasa couldn't say no so she followed him. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Mikasa asked. She was a little confused.

"For not taking you with me that day. It was all my fault." Tutul said. Mikasa could feel the pain in his voice. "You could've got a good life."

"You did what you could and I am grateful to you for that. All that I know that you saved my life." Mikasa said with a calm voice.

"So, how it's been?" Tutul asked.

"After you left, I was rescued by the Jaeger Family. But that didn't last long." Mikasa said. "Five years ago the Titans breached Wall Maria and I lost my family again. Only he and I survived. I again saw them die in front of me, so was he."

Tutul clenched his fists. Those fucking Titans. Mikasa must have been through a lot. "He must be a pretty strong guy. You love him?" Tutul asked out of nowhere.

"What…Umm..." Mikasa refused suddenly. "we are just family."

"I see." Tutul said in relief. "Why did you want to become a soldier? That is pretty dangerous and have a high casualty rate."

"Eren is boiling with Vengeance. After his mom died, he was completely changed. He only thinks about killing the Titans." Mikasa replied. "Then he decided to become a soldier."

"And you decided too?" Tutul asked.

"I promised his mother that I would never leave him alone." Mikasa stated. "That we will always help each other at difficult times."

"I am sorry for him." Tutul said. "He isn't a sociable person, I guess." Tutul said, "I wouldn't expect that after knowing what happened with him."

"It's really good to have someone with you." Tutul said with a sad face, like he was regretting about something. "Always Cherish Moments with him."

"What do you mean?" Mikasa said. "What about you? How's your family?"

Tutul didn't say anything for a moment before saying. "They are fine." Tutul didn't say anything else and tried to change the topic. "more than fine."

"Any special person?" Mikasa said as her face turned red.

"like?" Tutul raised an eye brow.

"Any girl?" Mikasa said.

"All you need to change is your vocabulary." Tutul laughed a little. "Why not ask me directly If I love someone else or not?"

Mikasa didn't say anything but wanted an answer.

"There isn't anyone to be honest." Tutul said and wanted to see her reaction. He didn't know why but he wanted to see. "Hugging me out of nowhere was pretty daring for you back then."

"It was umm...I just…wanted…" Mikasa could say this much.

"I am totally lost." Tutul couldn't help but smiled at her nervousness but then became serious, "I don't know about all this, but for you I will eliminate the Titans."

"Don't force yourself. It's too dangerous." Mikasa said as he grabbed his shoulder. "I don't want you to put yourself in danger, like last time."

"No... no... no... no. Not for me." Tutul said. "I am doing this in the place of what I should've done that day. You don't need to get tensed. I'll be fine. Now it's time for your dinner I guess. If it was my world, I would have taken you somewhere for a dinner."

"Thank you." Mikasa said. "I am glad that you think like that, but you know what?"

"Hmm?" Tutul raised his eye brows for an answer."

"you don't need to feel guilty for that. You did everything what you could do and I am alive because of that, standing in front of you." Mikasa said. "I owe you my life." Tutul smiled over her answer. It was pretty refreshing for him to hear that. After all these years, now he found the true peace. Everything seemed to go well.

"Where will you go? What about your sleeping?" Mikasa asked with concern.

"May be Survey Corps Head Quarter." Tutul replied. "I will sleep there."

"Ohh."

"Hey, did you really want me to sleep here?" Tutul asked. Mikasa turned red and didn't say anything. Why the hell she was behaving like that? A pretty strong girl who never feared anything, but she could feel the changes after meeting Tutul again. After all these years she had become like this. "Go take some rest. Good night Mikasa."

"Good night." She said and left the place. That night she went to sleep with a smile on her face. But in the other hand Tutul was thinking about something else. "I don't want to sleep now. Should go and meet Erwin."

* * *

"Don't you think Mikasa was acting weird today?" Eren asked Armin. "I've never seen Mikasa acting like that."

"It felt like they knew each other." Armin said. "Don't tell me…"

"What happened Armin?" Eren asked as he thought Armin found out something.

"You remember Mikasa once said that the night you rescued her, someone had already saved her from those thugs."

"Yeah. But why?"

"May be he was the boy who saved her." Armin said.

"Are you kidding me?" Eren said. "He must be a small kid back then and killing those thugs were too much dangerous."

"I just had that feeling. Mikasa didn't even talk to you today." Armin said.

"I feel relieved that she didn't. I feel so sick when she babies me." Eren said. "It's annoying you know. But that guy seems strong."

"Yeah. Nothing happened when he jumped from 50 foot and threw that boulder." Armin said. "May be whatever he said was true."

"You have a higher chance in getting into his training. They said the cadet who scored most in the academics and who is smart would get his training. That means you. Because you are the smartest among us all." Eren said.

"It would be great. He said he is from another world. May be he knows about the outside world."

"I want to know it too." Eren admitted.

* * *

"Erwin, do you really think it's wise to trust him?" Mike asked as the two walked down the hall.

"So far I don't see the problem," Erwin answered. "He is an engineer and can help us in every way. It would be beneficial if his experience helps us in our mission."

"But he could use that against us," Mike retorted. "Besides he is a kid too, too young."

"Listen Mike, Tutul can destroy humanity with what he already has," Erwin explained, "But he said that he has no reason to attack Humanity."

"I'm still unsure about it," Mike said as he continued, "even though there isn't any malice from him."

"Then you shouldn't worry much about him." Erwin reassured. "Listen Mike, however you look at it, we can trust him. I know this is a world where we live in fear. But we can't do anything if we think about these things this much. He is a good guy, and that's how I felt, Hanji knows that too."

"But…"

"I know you very well Mike. More than anyone else here." Erwin said. "Just believe me."

The two were about to enter the castle after the short walk but then they were stepped back as Tutul landed in front of them. "Erwin."

"Tutul," Erwin asked. "what are you doing here?"

"Just didn't like that place." Tutul said. "I want to sleep here."

"So, as I remember, you mentioned that you don't know much about our world," Erwin recalled.

"Yeah, that's right. That's something I wanted to know as fast as possible." Tutul answered.

"I would like to discuss with you more about this world's history." Erwin explained.

"Wow, that's great. I want coffee while I am at it." Tutul said. Mike and Erwin looked at each other.

* * *

Tutul watched as Erwin opened a door to his office. Tutul looked around to see that there were a lot of books stacked against shelves. 'So, this was the library Petra was talking about.' There were fire lamps which were emitting lights. He saw a armour suit in the corner, it was exactly like the roman empire armour. He noticed a desk in the middle of the room that had a sketch of some sort of formation.

"What's that?" Tutul began.

"It's a formation we use when scouting in Wall Maria," Erwin explained as he walked over to the chair and sat down. "We use this to avoid titans so there would be less casualties, but it is always an average of 30%."

"It's still 30%. It is too much." Tutul commented. "Tell me about those titans. What are they exactly?"

"We don't know. It was said over a century ago that they appeared, pushing us to the brink of extinction. The surviving humans built three walls: Wall Maria, Rose and Sina. Humanity had endured a century of peace until the colossal and Armoured titan broke through Wall Maria." Erwin explained. "We've lost Wall Maria to the titans, and we've been trying to regain it by sealing the breach, but we haven't made it that far."

"I see." Tutul said. "How about letting some Armed drone look at the front line?"

"What is that?" Erwin asked in curiosity.

"They are programmed to look for enemies and attack them according to their will." Tutul explained. "Or you could use them as just to watch the front lines, so that you can avoid the titans. The only problem is your weapons and you are far behind technology."

"You said that you would help us with that." Erwin reminded him. "Our only source of killing them is cutting their nape."

"And that is way too dangerous. How about using snipers to take out their eyes and then cut their nape. Sounds more reassuring." Tutul suggested.

"Snipers?" Erwin asked.

"Yeah, it is a gun that can take out an enemy from a distance. Still it will be difficult to kill them while they are moving." Tutul said. "I can make weapons and everything, but it depends upon the resources here and I am afraid if it falls in the wrong hand."

"We will be more careful with the technology then." Erwin said. Tutul nodded his head.

"I will go to my planet after 12 days and will bring everything what I think will be necessary here. You know what? You would love the Hulk Buster." Tutul said with a smirk. "Some air support might be needed too. I will look for that."

"Thank you for what you are doing." Erwin said. "What about the money?"

"Don't worry about that, after all this does not faze me. After all I am the owner of 658 billion USD." Tutul said. "I am rich. Fucking rich. You can say that I am rich and nuts." Tutul laughed at his own jokes so did Erwin smiled. "when is your next expedition?"

"In 2 months." Erwin said.

"We've enough time. I will see what I can do." Tutul said. Erwin nodded at his answer. He was right, he needed some time.


	3. Chapter 3

For the past 10 days, Tutul was living like a homemaker, even though it was embarrassing for him. He did not have that much freedom because Erwin told him that it would cause trouble if he goes out there alone. In addition, here he was getting bored. The only good thing ever happened to him was he could spend some time with Mikasa. However, this is too much for him. He was never a home person.

"Fuck this. Today I am going to explore Trost." Tutul said. "The only thing left is to let that motherfucking Dickhead Erwin know where I am going. No Friday?"

"I think you should probably get a permission from him." Friday said.

"Permission? Really? Do I look like a person who would ask for permission? I will just let him know that I will explore that city. Even if he refuses I will go." Tutul said. "About this whole new thing, Friday… I think I am becoming paranoid."

"I think you are over thinking this." Friday said. "And we've a lot of information about this place now. They believe you."

"Should I send flowers and a cheque then?" Tutul asked. "Give me a break Friday. I cannot take this suit today. I will have Mikasa showing me around."

"I thought you hated this place." Friday joked.

"I still do Friday, wait a minute. Are you trying to belittle me?" Tutul asked with a raised voice. Friday did not say anything and laughed.

"I wish you good luck." Friday said.

"I make my own luck Friday." Tutul said with a smirk as he left his room and headed towards Erwin's office. All the soldiers were thinking very highly of him, so they all greeted when he passed them. "May be this will take some time and I hate this."

"I think you loved getting attention." Friday joked.

"Not like this." Tutul said her while putting a fake smile on his face. Just before he was about to take a turn towards Erwin's office he fell down. 'WHAAAMMMM'

'What's this soft sensation' he asked to himself. After opening his eyes, he realised that he was on top of someone and one of his hand was on top of the person's breast. Holy shit!

It was Petra. Damn she has a great figure. Her face was crimson red. 'If only this was my bed' Tutul thought before realising the situation he was in. "I'm sorry." Tutul said as he stood up and helped her too. "I didn't mean that."

"I am sorry for not being careful too." Petra apologised.

"What! No… Do not apologise. It was my fault. I was going to Erwin and ask him for letting me see around the town, since I was getting a little bored." Tutul said.

"You could've told me about that." Petra said with a smile. 'Thank god. She forgot about that.' Tutul thought and sighed. He was relieved.

"That fucking asshole said I can't go anywhere for now. It will cause some trouble. Do I look like some monster? I am the most handsome guy in this universe." Tutul kept saying, on the other hand Petra was laughing so much.

"I will show you around." Petra said with a cheerful face. "Possibly everywhere in this city."

"Wait 5 minutes." Tutul said as he rushed to Erwin's office and came back within 30 seconds.

"That was fast." Petra said. "Did he allow?"

"Doesn't matter." Tutul said as he grabbed her hand and ran, pulling her along with him. After they passed halfway from Erwin's office, they stopped. "Let's go, take me with you."

"You know, I was also coming for you." Petra said.

"For what?" Tutul asked.

"Hanji Joe said that you might feel bored because you don't have anything to do here. I am also on an order. For today I will show you everything in Trost." Petra said.

"At least she thinks about me unlike some others." Tutul pouted.

"We all think about you, after all you are our hero." Petra said with a smile. "Everyone in survey corps does."

Tutul nodded, he thought something else. 'Hero! Huh'

"You did well, by the way killing those titans. Keep killing them for us." A soldier cheered happily. Petra smiled a bit.

"You have got many fans though." Petra joked. "Sad for you that it's not a girl." She winked.

"Listen girl, don't tease me." Tutul smiled as best as he could to the soldier. It was as if he was reborn. He was sure of one thing. They were not afraid of him. They made their way down the stairs and passed several soldiers along the way. Everyone looked happy to see him. He never did those heroics deeds like his dad, but a hero is always a hero, even if he lived in pure belief of Vengeance. However, deep down his heart he was happier than anything in the whole world. Their smiles made him happy. They then reached to a giant metal gate that led outside. The gate was closed and two guards were stationed on either side of the massive gate.

"Ready to go?" Petra asked. Tutul nodded his head in response. "We are going to have a lot of fun."

* * *

Petra was telling him about the city. Tutul felt like he was in 15th century when he looked at the houses. He had the feeling of time travelling. However, it was real. Part of him was thinking it was cool while other part was thinking that it was lame.

"I am hungry." Tutul said.

"There is an excellent restaurant ahead. She is a very good friend. You would love the food."

"How far this restaurant of yours is?" Tutul asked.

"Just few blocks ahead." Petra replied. Tutul noticed the city had many beggars. They were almost everywhere. He saw two men were chasing a kid who was at least 8 years old. She had an apple, most probably stole it from them. As expected, those two men caught her in a few moment and took back the apple. The kid was scared; she expected the worst, at least two or three punches. Before a hand could reach her, Tutul caught the man while twisted his hand, and pushed him away towards the other man. They fell after a few distance and ran away. Tutul took the apple from those men, which they dropped in this little fighting. He walked towards the kid who looked at him with the same innocence and fear. She had blond hair and beautiful green eyes. The eyes were indeed beautiful.

"Never steal from someone who you can't outrun kid." Tutul said before giving her the apple back. "What's your name?"

Petra was looking at Tutul with a smile. She was quite impressed. "My name is Isabel." The kid replied. "I am hungry. Haven't eaten anything for the past 2 days."

"Wanna come with me? I am going to a restaurant." Tutul suggested as he was also stuttering. He was not good at such things.

"Really?" the kid asked with shiny eyes. "Can I really come?"

Tutul looked at Petra and motioned her. "I will pay later." Tutul whispered. He didn't want the girl to hear that. Petra shook her head with a smile. The girl was also injured. Her ankle was bleeding a little. He then looked at the kid. He kneeled and offered the girl his back. "Ride on." 'Since when I've become so close to kids, even though they are one of the 8 things I hate the most.' Before Isabel knew, Tutul was giving him a piggyback ride.

"You can be a great dad." Petra teased again as she was smiling.

"Ohh, shut up." Tutul replied with a smile too. "So Isabel, Why are you stealing in the first place? What about your mom and dad?"

"My dad was killed 2 years ago. He had debts and the debt collectors killed my dad." The kid replied with a sad tone.

'Must have been tough for her.' Tutul thought, because he knew how it feels to have no one for you. At least Happy was there for him, but this girl is all alone. "And what about you mom?"

"She committed suicide." She replied. "But I am used to this now." She said with a forced smile, but Tutul could feel that she would burst into tears in any moment.

"My name is Tutul Stark." Tutul said with a smile. "You and I have something in common. My parents were also killed." Petra was closely listening to them. She could also feel the pain in Tutul's voice. "When I was 12 years they were killed, by something that my Dad created."

"Your dad created?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Tutul said. "But the past is past. I don't want to talk about this, besides who told you that you can ask me questions." Tutul said with his sassy voice. "You just listen, whatever I say." He then looked at Petra. "For fuck sake, where the fuck is this Restaurant?"

"We are already here." Petra said. "I think you should choose carefully with the language, a young one is present."

Tutul did not reply anything and looked at the kid. "You know kid, things happen. Dads leave. No need to be a pussy about this. You will get over with it in no time." 'Even though I said this, I still haven't.' Tutul thought. Then they entered the restaurant. There were few customers, but when they saw that kid, they felt disgusting. Tutul did not like that. He could see that Isabel was uncomfortable. "Ignore them. I also ignore the press and it's pretty simple." Tutul said with a smile.

"Hi, Helena." Petra hugged the girl. She was about the same age as her.

"Petra!" The girl also exclaimed and hugged Petra. Tutul was totally unrelated and felt awkward. He always wanted to be the centre of everything. What can he do? Attitude problem. "How are you?" Helena asked.

"I'm good. At least better than before. We were just wondering around and felt hungry." Petra said. Helena looked at Tutul and gave a grin to Petra. "What?" Petra asked.

"I've got to admit. Your boyfriend is too handsome." Helena commented. "Where did you get him? I would even kill to have someone like him."

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy sweetie! She should be so lucky." Tutul replied. Isabel laughed a little at Tutul's conversation. She also knew that he was a good person. On the other hand, Petra was blushing hard. "We're just friends." Petra stuttered.

"Easy Petra. I am just teasing you." Helena said. "What's your name handsome?"

"Tutul, it is and I am hungry. This kid is hungry too. Give me the best you got." Tutul said.

"Okay. Calm down. That kid?" Helena asked.

"I kidnapped her." Tutul said. Helena raised her eyebrow. "Just kidding. She is an orphan and I found her out there. Just stop asking." She showed them a free table.

They sat down to a plate of fruits, vegetables and potato soup. The restaurant was musty with smoke hanging in the ceiling of the room. The old wooden furniture was wobbly, but the food was cheap. The window next to their table provided much needed light as they started eating. Tutul saw that Isabel was gulping as if they were chocolates. Tutul felt sad for her and glad in the same time that he found her. Or else those thugs would have killed her. 'Is it safe for her to be there outside? Can't I do anything for her? I want to do something for her.' He then thought about Mikasa. He could feel the same pain and wanted to do something in the place where he could not help Mikasa at that moment.

"What happened?" Petra asked as she saw that Tutul was looking towards Isabel.

"It's nothing." Tutul said as he started eating. He could literally throw up at any moment but endured the food. 'This is shit.' He thought. "The food is good."

"What should I do about her?" Petra asked Tutul. Isabel could not hear what they were talking about. "If it was my world then Stark foundation would have handled everything."

"It's dangerous for her to be alone out there." Petra said with petty.

"I know." Tutul said.

"Another world? Foundation?" Helena asked. "What are you guys talking about?" They were shocked. Did she hear everything? What is wrong with these people? Erwin was right. They are not ready yet.

"I mean, I am not rich and I have no foundation. If I were rich I would definitely have a foundation to help orphans." Tutul bluffed. Helena raised an eyebrow.

"Orphan?"

"Excellent idea." Tutul said. "You can adopt her. She is a good girl."

"Yeah. she is." Petra also said. "You can adopt her."

"OK." Helena said. Both there face turned into 'are you fucking kidding me'. It was easy.

"You sure?" Tutul asked.

"Yeah. I can take good care of her. I am living alone so I could have someone with me." Helena said with a smile. "She can even help me out in my restaurant."

"If I ever feel like you are abusing her, I will sue you." Tutul said and then smiled.

"No need to worry handsome." Helena assured him. Tutul then looked at Petra and they both smiled at each other.

Tutul then looked at Isabel. "We found you a home. You can stay with her. She is a nice girl." Tutul said. Hough I don't know. But Petra is saying that she is nice, so she might be."

"Can't I stay with you?" Isabel asked.

"No. Absolutely not." Tutul said unexpectedly. "That's a terrible idea." Isabel looked down with a sad face.

'So straight' Helena and Petra thought as they looked at each other.

"Listen, Isabel! I don't know if you are guilt tripping me or not, but if you are really sad then, listen me out." Tutul said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I am not a person that you would like to be around. I have many problems and I cannot really take care of a kid. I can't even take care of myself." Tutul said as he sighed. "Don't worry. I will come here to see you." Tutul smiled. Isabel hugged him. Tutul reluctantly put his hand on her back. "It's ok." Isabel kissed on Tutul's cheek. Petra and Helena smiled at her action, but deep down felt a little jealous.

"Thank you very much." Isabel said with tears. Tutul nodded and stood up. He looked at Helena who in reply also nodded him. Tutul smiled again. "I have to go then." He then walked towards the exit. Petra hugged Helena and patted on Isabel's head before following Tutul.

Tutul was walking ahead, but Petra was looking at him from behind. She fell for him on the same day. Her face was a little bit red. "So? Do not bore me. Tell me more about this place." Tutul called. Petra smiled and walked besides him.

"You think she will be fine?" Tutul asked.

"Helena is a nice girl. She will take care of her." Petra said. "Why not keep her with you?"

"I can't afford to hurt others." Tutul said as he looked up in the sky, remembering about Tony and pepper.

"Others?" Petra asked in confusion. Tutul got the feeling that he said something strange.

"It's nothing. I mean I can't cook, I am a little bit allergic to hugs with unknown persons. I have a pretty big ego and many more." Tutul said. "That's why I can't keep her with me, and besides I hate kids more than anything in the world."

"What will happen when you have a kid?" Petra asked.

"I will definitely send him to a boarding school." Tutul said. "That would be the happiest day of my life. Wait a minute. Can we not just talk about this?"

'What's this feeling?' Petra thought. 'I think I'm falling in love.'

"The worst thing about this place is there is no electricity, foods are horrible and everything sucks." Tutul continued his complains. "Your people are nice though but I can't compromise with…..

'Even his complains sound beautiful.' Petra did not say anything and just stared at his face.

"And even though it wa-" Tutul stopped as he noticed that Petra was staring at him. "You okay? Is there something on my face?"

She just blushed a little and shook her head. "Keep talking. I am all ears." She said.

"It would be really boring without a response. Anyway who am I to judge?" Tutul said. "Where was I?" Tutul asked as he closed his eyes and tried to remember, "Yeah, the foods. Whenever…..

They had a lot of fun that day, but mostly Petra.

* * *

Happy was wondering about whether or not he should ask Steve. Tutul had changed completely after all those things. He would never talk to the Avengers. He still remembered the day when he got the news about Tony and Pepper. He shut himself inside his room for 2 days without eating anything. When he came outside, he had completely changed. That kid also forgot how to laugh, or Happy never saw him smiling or laughing. He would avoid others, but he still had the same traits as Tony. Looking at his cell phone and opening the contact, he paused at the dial button. As his only parent, he dialled at last. He cared so much about him.

"Hello." The person from the other side said.

"Hello, Steve." Happy replied.

"Happy?" Steve asked. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Happy said.

"Something happened? You don't sound good." Steve asked.

"No, I mean Tutul.." Happy paused for a moment.

"Tutul? Did something happen?" Steve asked with concern. "Is he all right?"

"No, I mean he is missing." Happy said with a depressed voice. "It's been 10 days."

"What are you talking about?" Cap asked. "Why didn't you say it earlier?"

"I couldn't. I think sometime he loves to bother the old man, but this time he also took the quinjet." Happy sighed. "Mark 68 is also not here."

"Mark 68? What's so special about that?" Cap asked. "We've every record of Tony's armours."

"This is an armour Tutul made himself." Happy paused. "Especially to fight Ultron. I'm really bothered about it."

"Listen Happy. Everything is going to be fine. You hear me?" Cap assured him. "I give you my word. I will bring him back." Cap wasn't aware that Nat was also listening to them from the doorstep. "Nothing will happen to him. I promise you buddy. I will bring him back. I will let the team know."

"Thank you Cap." Happy said. "I just want to know that he is safe."

"Sure thing. Take care." Cap said as he cut the phone.

"What happened?" Nat asked as she walked towards Steve. "Don't lie please."

"It's Tutul. He's been missing." Cap said as he walked away from the room to let the others know.

"Oh my god!" Nat sighed and followed him. "Kids."

Even though Tutul hated the Avengers, but they all cared about him. They all loved him as they used to when he was a kid and idolizing them. They were not on speaking terms either, but they had always opened the door for him.

" _I HATE EVERY ONE OF YOU. YOU ARE NOT MY HEROES."_

They still remembered the words Tutul said when he got the news about Tony and Pepper. He shut himself in his room for 2 days and never meet anyone, and after those days he became an entirely different boy. He wanted the past days to return to him, but he was helpless.

* * *

"Everything I said to you just require some brain to comprehend and I think you have the brain Lady boy." Tutul said to Armin who was taking Tutul's class. The group included many other trainees including Mikasa and Eren.

"I get it." Armin said. "it means that we can calculate the age of the universe by using Hubble constant."

"Exactly. It's around 13.79 billion years." Tutul said impressed by Armin's answers. "You are getting this so fucking faster than I thought."

"Um, sir! How will it help us defeating the Titans?" Eren asked unexpectedly. Tutul smiled at his question. He knew about Eren. He heard it from Mikasa.

"You see, Eren. Knowledge is everything. It's the greatest weapon that anyone can have. See my suit. I made it. How did I make it?" Tutul asked. "Because I have the knowledge and you could do the same if you had too."

"Your world lacks resources and freedom. You could have done much more if you had the necessary resources." Tutul said.

"Do you really think that we can get out of this whole Titan shit?" Jean asked. "My goal is to join the Military Police and live in the interior."

"As far as I've heard they are the shittiest branch ever. Even worse than the garrison. Why do you want to join them?" Tutul asked.

"He just want to be a freeload." Eren said.

"What did you say asshole?" Jean yelled as he get up to punch Eren.

"Be my guest horse face." Eren said as he also get up to punch him.

"Are they always like that?" Tutul asked to the others. They all sighed and nodded.

"Calm down you 2 idiots." Tutul said as he tried to ease the situation. "It's ok. Do whatever you want. But fight in front of me again and I'm going to kill both of you."

"See asshole, this happened because of you." Eren said glaring at Jean.

"No you started this." Jean yelled.

"No you did."

"You did."

"No, you did."

"For fuck sake just stop." Tutul yelled and got everyone silence. "See, just like that."

Tutul taught the other things and another day passed and he taught them something valuable. When the class was over and everyone was returning to their camp, Mikasa pulled Tutul's T-shirt and motioned him to stop.

"Yes, Baby. Tell me." Tutul said.

"Baby?" Mikasa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Or babes." Tutul said. "Whatever you like."

She turned red and looked at him. "What were you doing with that survey corps girl yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you two having fun yesterday." Mikasa said looking down. "Are you 2 dating?"

"Point one, you are so expressive today. Point two, she should be so lucky to be dating me. Point 3, I do not date. I jump to the interesting part." Tutul broke it down.

"Really you two weren't dating?" Mikasa asked again with her calm eyes.

"Nope." Tutul answered as he left the class. "You want to come?" as he stopped at midway. Mikasa smiled at his last answer and followed him. "I want to tell you something."

"Mm hmm." Mikasa replied.

"I'm going to my world with in two days." Tutul said. "I will be back in 2 or 3 days."

"Really?" Mikasa could only say. "Can I go with you?"

"Are you sure? Never mind." Tutul was about to say something else but said this as he closed his eyes and smile. He looked at her again. "I've always wanted to show you my world. You would've been there if I was a little manlier that day."

"It's not your fault. I told you so." Mikasa said as she hold his hands. Her hands were cold and soft. "Yeah, I know." Tutul lied to her before about his parents, so he was unsure how she would react if she knew the truth.

"It's ok. I am not forcing you. I just wanted to see your life for once." Mikasa said. "That's all."

"No No No. You can come. It is good. There are many things I want you to see." Tutul said. "Many things too, I want you to know."

"No, it's fine. I will come." Mikasa replied almost instant.

"Have you ever eaten Neapolitan Pizza?" Tutul asked.

"What's that?" Mikasa asked raising her eyebrow.

"We are going to stay there as long as you want." Tutul said. "We will do whatever you say."

"Can you take me to an ocean?" Mikasa said. Tutul became sad. He felt guilty. He was thinking about showing her something more beautiful, but she had not seen ocean.

"Ocean it is." Tutul said as he smiled and hugged her. "I will show you the ocean. We will fly above the ocean, until you tell me to go down. I will show you everything." Tutul said hugging her. She was a little bit red but also smiled, without even bothering to break the affectionate hug. He had to show her the basic things first. "We are going to eat chocolates, ice cream and many more. We will go fly around, my planet. Until you are satisfied."

"Thank you." Mikasa said as she broke the hug and gave him a heart-warming smile. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. Her smile would even cure Cancer.

"What will you tell others?" Tutul asked.

"I will tell the truth." Mikasa replied.

"Okay, as you wish." Tutul said. "I will let you know before I go." Tutul said. "Happy would kill me. So I want you to save me from him."

Mikasa laughed at his statement and they both started walking to outside. "1 month more till you graduate as soldiers. I honestly want you to live like a normal girl, not some badass chick who kicks everyone around."

"When this is all over, then I will." Mikasa said. Since when she had become so talkative? Mikasa asked herself. Has she changed? Nopes. She still had that much bloodlust as she had before, but why does she act differently in front of Tutul? What does he mean to her? Her heartbeat grows faster whenever she is near him. Sometime she gets shy in front of him.

"Spoiler alert. You are coming top." Tutul whispered in her ear. "Don't tell anyone else."

"Why would you do that?" Mikasa asked getting a bit annoyed.

"That's the fun part. I've always wanted to tease you." Tutul said as he laughed a bit.

"So, that was a joke?" Mikasa asked.

"Something like that." Tutul chuckled. "I also have a friend there. She would love to see you. She knows what happened."

"It's a girl?" Mikasa asked.

"Yep. Not my girlfriend though." Tutul replied. "Sometimes she acts stupid, but it's good. She is funny. I think you two will get along just fine."

"Hmm." Mikasa said with a smile.

"You world is full of mysteries." Tutul said. "I am still not convinced about the walls."

"They are there to protect us from titans." Mikasa said. "That's all I know."

"I know the same. It is exactly what Erwin told me. The problem is why there are no records about it." Tutul said. "You said the appeared 100 years ago. That's when they made it right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Mikasa said.

"But it's mentioned nowhere about how long it took to make them, or how they were made? Making them within a short amount of time would be impossible, with your resources, it's even unbelievable."

"Have you talked about this with the commander?" Mikasa asked.

"No, I think I would dig by myself." Tutul said.

"The wall cult will stop you from doing so." Mikasa said. "They protect the walls."

"Huh?" Tutul was shocked. "Those fucking black breads? They protect the walls."

"They worship the wall. I have also heard that they didn't even allow to put weapons on top of the walls. But now they did after Wall Maria fell."

"Seriously?" Tutul said. "Listen Mikasa don't talk with anyone about this."

"I won't." Mikasa said. "But why did you talk about this all of a sudden?"

"I just thought something strange." Tutul said. "Leave it." Before they knew, they were at outside of the training camp. "See you, Mikasa." Tutul said as he suit up and flew away, leaving Mikasa in awe. Mikasa only looked at his direction for sometimes, before Armin and Eren reached there.

"He left?" Armin asked.

"Yeah." Mikasa replied. "I am going to his world."

"What?" Armin asked.

"What does she get all the special attention?" Eren yelled. Mikasa didn't say anything and looked at that direction. Armin only smiled looking at Mikasa.

"I think he is special to." Armin said, getting Eren's and Miaksa's attention.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked.

"He changed Mikasa." Armin replied. "I've never seen her smiling this much."

"You are right." Eren said. "That doesn't matter though, as long as he helps me killing the titans."

"You haven't even killed a single Titan Eren." Armin said.

"I will. Trust me, I will." Eren said with commitment.


End file.
